The Reset
by Glimpse of Light
Summary: Saeyoung Choi finally had his life back on track. He had a loving girlfriend and found his twin brother again. His happiness didn't last long. One day he looked at his phone and saw that the one person he loved most... didn't remember him anymore.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reset

**Chapter One – The Reset.**

Saeyoung Choi stared at his phone with a horrified look on his face. "W-what…? How…? It was only yesterday when the party ended…"  
He sat down on his bed and threw his phone away. "I can't believe this… please let it be a nightmare… let me wake up… please."  
Saeyoung buried his face into his hands. After a couple of seconds he reached for his phone again and opened the RFA chat messenger.  
She's there. Yoosung and the rest of the RFA members are freaking out like a couple of days ago. It's the exact same situation. She isn't supposed to be a stranger to them.  
Why can't they remember her? Saeyoung looked at the date and time and felt his stomach drop. It's 11 days earlier than he can remember.  
He shaked his head and rubs his eyes. "Snap out of it Saeyoung." He stared at the chat log and saw history repeat itself again.  
"Guess I should just… play along." Tears welled up in his amber eyes. "No other choice. I guess this the path god wants me to walk."  
He started typing in the chat room telling the others he would research the strange person who suddenly appeared in their chatroom, even though he knew damn well who that person was. His… girlfriend. At least he remembered her as his girlfriend.  
They went through so much together and now it is wiped away from their minds, but not his. He started laughing when he saw her asking who they all were  
and what this place was. She doesn't remember. His heart shattered in tiny bits and tears rolled down his face. "What a joke."  
Saeyoung did as he was told to do in this kind of situation. He did a background search on her and saw the same results as 11 days ago.  
He saw the same face he came to know so well. He could still smell her shampoo and hear her laugh. He remembered it all too well. He felt like he was going crazy.  
Robocat was gone too. Why would this happen to him? After all the pain and struggle he went through to open up. Was it all for nothing?  
He grabbed an empty can of Dr. Pepper and threw it across the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHY!?"  
Saeyoung went quiet after that and stared blankly at his phone. He needed to accept it. He couldn't but he needed to.

The situation calmed down after a couple of hours and they invited MC to the RFA. She accepted it like he knew she would and they introduced themselves.  
Saeyoung just called himself 707 or Luciel. No one in the RFA knows his real name, she was the first one after a long time he told his real name to.  
She was same as always. Cheerful, hopeful. His ray of sunshine. His heart couldn't bear it. Every time his phone vibrated he just wanted to flush it down the toilet, but instead he joked about something and posted stupid emoji's. She would think about him as an cheerful guy. Someone who could make easily friends.  
The lie started over again, but the worst part was something else. She wasn't interested in him now. Instead of trying to get to know him, she was taking an interest in Yoosung. He couldn't believe it. "I guess she's gonna save him now…" Saeyoung smiled sadly. He was going to watch over her, but now from afar.  
"… I will always love you, even if you don't remember me."


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to the RFA

Hi! I hope you will enjoy chapter 2 of 707's heartbreaking story. Thank you all for the views, follows, favs and reviews ^-^  
It really made me happy.

 **\- Glimpse of Light**

* * *

 **Chapter two – Welcome to the RFA**

It was 11:58 in the morning and Mc, Yoosung and Saeyoung were all online in the messenger. She greeted Yoosung and asked him if he wasn't going to play games.  
Saeyoung kind of felt left out of the conversation. He was supposed to work, but he couldn't focus at all. She was constantly on his mind.  
He joked about he was ranked first in a game server, knowing Yoosung would freak out. Saeyoung chuckled seeing his respond and felt a little bit better.  
He was actually good friends with Yoosung but couldn't help feeling a bit bitter about him, stealing Mc away from him. Yoosung isn't doing it on purpose, ofcourse.  
He didn't know about their… past. Mc was siding with Yoosung telling him the username was childish. "Ha…" Saeyoung changed the subject to his 'research' even  
though he wasn't doing his work at all. Yoosung asked if he would tell them when he finds out who the Unknown is. Saeran… he also lost his twin brother again.  
This time he had no one who would support him. He was alone again. Saeyoung opened a bag of Honey Buddha Chips and took a handful. "I will find you again.  
I won't lose you, too." He told Yoosung it would depend what V would say about that matter, like always. V… God that guy was complicated. His phone vibrated again and he looked at it. Mc was asking if he couldn't just tell her. "Honey… I would do anything for you." Saeyoung smiled and opened the file about Mc, staring at her picture.  
"I hope I am still on your mind from times to times." He typed a message back lying he would think about it. No, this time he was going leave her out of it. It would be best keeping her in the dark so she won't be in danger. The conversation went a bit on about V and Rika. Saeyoung decided he could be at least honest about one thing.  
They were talking about the party now. He told them he liked the parties, because he could escape from his world and meet his friends from the RFA. That was the truth.  
He felt like he could breathe then. Just a couple of hours away from his dark, lonely world. Saeyoung would transform in this cheerful, joking person. Trying to make everyone laugh or smile. He liked it when people would look at him with a happy expression. He felt like he was good for something. Saeyoung bit on his bottom lip and felt the sadness taking over. He needed to go. He didn't want to see them flirting anymore. He made an excuse about loads of work and logged off. He knew she wasn't going to say  
good bye to him.

Saeyoung grabbed his coat and went outside breathing in the fresh air. With his hands in his pockets he walked through the city.  
He liked watching people, trying to understand what was going on in their minds. Most people acted like they were carefree, but most of the time they were worried  
about at least one thing. Did they make a good first expression on that person? Was the door locked? Where did they put their phone? Small worries, but still something they were worried about. Saeyoung wished he could worry about those meaningless things. Right now he worried if he could ever stop loving her. It hurts.  
He kept on walking with his headphones on. He turned the volume on max and got lost in the music.

 _ **Did you get mysterious messages?**_  
 _ **If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out**_  
 _ **I've been watching you from the start**_

 _ **Remember yesterday how we texted on and**_  
 _ **on and on**_  
 _ **I have never met someone so pure like you**_

 _ **Imagine something new that is fully out of**_  
 _ **this world**_  
 _ **You and me let's marry in the space station**_

 _ **(Mystical Messages)**_  
 _ **Mystic clue of this puzzle**_

 _ **(Mystical Messenger)**_  
 _ **It's too dangerous, Don't come close**_  
 _ **You think I'm crazy. My heartbeat goes up.**_  
 _ **No matter what I must follow my heart.**_

 _ **Did you get mysterious messages?**_  
 _ **It's a piece of the puzzle.**_  
 _ **The letters are the only clues to solving**_  
 _ **hidden mysteries**_

"God… this song." Saeyoung grabbed his phone and pressed the skip button. When he looked up again to see where he was his heart skipped a beat.  
He was at her apartment. He walked all the way to it without even thinking about it. "Oh, no." He kept staring at the building for a moment and then turned around.  
He needed to leave. It took everything in him to not go inside and taking her into his arms. Saeyoung hands were shaking. He walked away.

* * *

That was Chapter 2!  
If I have time tomorrow I will post chapter 3! Please tell me when sometimes doesn't fit in the story or if you have any tips for me. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashbacks

**Hello! I finally had time to publish chapter 3. I hope you'll like it!  
707 feel trip continues...~**

 **\- Glimpse of Light**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Flashbacks**

Saeyoung stared at the ceiling and smiled. "I am not afraid to die for you…" he softly spoke into his phone. He listened to her breathing.  
"I am only afraid of you forgetting me." He stood up and walked towards the window looking at the stars, knowing she was just in the other room.  
"I always hoped I never would be remembered, but now I am so afraid to be forgotten… by you." Saeyoung felt his heart beating so fast in his chest.  
It almost felt like it would burst. It was scary for him to be honest. He survived until now by lying, but he couldn't lie to her. "I won't forget you."  
Mc's voice was gentle when she said that to him. He loved her voice. It sounded like music to his ears. She understood him like no one else.  
She didn't question him about anything, she always believed in him. Saeyoung wanted to see her so badly. "Mc… I love you. Today, tomorrow… forever and ever…"  
He heard her gasping. "As difficult as it was for you when I kept pushing you away, I will give that much, no, much more love." He wanted to tell everything to her.  
How much she meant to him, but he didn't know where to start. "I will care for you and love you. My love is so big that even the word love can't contain all of it.  
I will love you forever." When he finished his little speech Saeyoung heard her crying on the other side of the call. "Let's get married at a space station. " She said.  
He never felt more happy in his entire life than on that evening. "Yeah. That was exactly what I was thinking."

Saeyoung woke up in cold sweat. It was still dark outside. He reached for his phone and squinted at the screen. It was 4 AM. He logged in the messenger and saw that MC was online. Should he message her…? Saeyoung stood up from his cozy bed and slipped his sweater on. He looked in the mirror and saw how pale he looked. "It felt so real…"  
Even if it broke his heart when he woke up, he was still grateful for the couple of minutes he spend with her in his dreams. He remembered that phone call.  
It was the day before the party, in the evening. They were in the same apartment but in different rooms. When they were too scared to say those things in real life they called each other. It was silly but it was a silent agreement. After that they both knew one of them was going to see the other one, probably pulling them in a hug.  
He loved those hugs. He wished they could stay like that forever. Sadly, forever ended sooner than he thought it would. As long as she was happy, he was going to accept  
this cruel fate. He jumped when his phone vibrated. "Oh…" Mc messaged him.  
"707, what are you doing this late at night?" she asked. He held back the urge to say he was thinking about her. "Looking up pictures of Elly." Saeyoung simply answered.  
He won't ever forget the memories they made together. He closed his eyes and remembered the feelings he felt when he was standing the jewellery shop,  
looking for a diamond ring. He knew it was way too early for that back then, but he wasn't sure if he would come back when he would go and save Saeran.  
He just wanted to be the boy who was looking for a ring to purpose to his girlfriend, just for a couple of seconds.  
Saeyoung looked at the chat and saw that Mc asked if he loved cats that much.  
He held in this breath and typed something bold. "Not as much as I love something else" he said.  
He then logged off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Loss

**Guess who's back! Back again! I am sorry I had zero time to write until today.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **\- Glimpse of Light**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lost her

He felt so angry. If he wasn't going to appreciate her, why couldn't she see him? Saeyoung glanced at his phone. He understood that Yoosung had still some pretty deep scars.  
He was really close with Rika and he lost her. He understood that grief, but comparing Rika with Mc? Mc was the most precious girl he ever met and Yoosung didn't even saw what he had. Yet, Mc wasn't mad. She wasn't going to abandon him. Saeyoung tried explaining it to Yoosung in the RFA chatroom. He saw the previous conversations between Zen and Yoosung. Yoosung was pretty upset when Zen tried to confront him with the facts. Rika was gone. She wasn't coming back and Mc was nothing like her. Saeyoung knew way more about Rika than anyone, except for V, of course. Yet he couldn't say a word. He found out in the past and time had changed since then. Saeyoung still couldn't understand what happened. His phone rang. It was Yoosung.  
"Sup!" Saeyoung said cheerfully. "Hey… can I talk to you for a little bit? I need someone to listen to me. I can't stand to hear Zen lecturing me and Jumin has no heart.  
Calling Jaehee feels weird." Yoosung sounded very insecure, like he was on the verge of breaking.  
Saeyoung sat down on his chair and tried not screaming at him. He was still very angry and upset that he lost Mc to this ungrateful boy.  
"Sure." He coldly said. Yoosung took a deep breath and started talking. "Everyone said that it is wrong to compare Mc to Rika, but I can't help it you know?  
It doesn't feel like comparing. She really is like Rika~! She is caring, listens to me, comforts me and tries to help me the best she can! Rika used to do that too. I just can feel it.  
Mc is made for this job. It is fate that we met!" Yoosung chuckled but then went quiet for a bit. "Is it sick to think like this?" he asked.  
Saeyoung kind of felt bad for the boy. He genuinely doesn't know what to believe at the moment and he could understand that. "Yeah.. sorry to say it, but it is.  
How would you feel when Mc would constantly bring up an other boy, saying you guys are the exact same?" His voice was flat when he said that. "I… I wouldn't like it!"  
Yoosung said, with a grumpy undertone. "But it isn't the same!" he finished. Saeyoung sighed. "That's not true. It is the same but you just can't understand it.  
Think about it, okay? I need to go. Work is piling up and I am just a poor slave. What if they cut my honey Buddha chips sources short? Can't let that happen! Bye." Saeyoung forced a laugh and hung up. "That child." He growled and he started typing on his keyboard again. He seriously needed to finish work before he would get in trouble.

"Seven!" Vanderwood was glaring at him. "When are you ever going to do something useful." Saeyoung pretended he was hurt and shook his head. "I am useful just by being here. Don't I lighten the mood?" he grinned and looked at Vanderwood. "No. You just make my days worse by your god awful jokes. When are you ever going to clean this room?" Vanderwood gestured to the empty cans and bags. Saeyoung shrugged and turned around to the computer screen. "Dunno man. Maybe never?" Vanderwood sighed and walked away. Mission succeeded. Got rid of the annoying person. He turned his favourite music on and finished his job in 20 minutes. It was too easy. Saeyoung started sketching a bit and found himself drawing Mc in a space station. "One day, I will find you there."

It was 2 AM. His heart was bleeding. His tears were flowing. His mind was screaming.  
Why did it hurt so much? He knew from the start this was coming. He thought he was prepared for this. He wasn't. He wasn't prepared at all. "Yoosung~ I missed you!"  
That message was only the beginning of the chatlog which broke Saeyoung's heart. Yoosung and Mc were kind of dating. At the party it would be official. It was clear they loved each other. After that phone call between him and Yoosung, Yoosung made up his mind. He found out he had real feelings for Mc. Saeyoung got them kind of together.  
"I am so done." His voice choked in his throat and Saeyoung stormed out of his house. He looked at the stars and cursed them. He lost her. He lost her. He… lost her for good. What if this is the new reality? What if they stay together forever? What if he dreamt that he and Mc were together once but it was a lie? He felt like he was going insane.  
"I am sorry… I can't be happy for you guys." Saeyoung whispered and started crying. He sat down on the pavement and let his tears flow freely.  
He wasn't going to pretend he was okay. For once, he let the despair free.


	5. Chapter 5 - Emergency

**Oh my god! 1000+ views! I am so happy ;-; Thank you all so much for the favs and reviews! 3**  
 **Here's chapter 5.**

 **\- Glimpse of Light**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Emergency**

Saeyoung didn't touch his phone the day after. Not even once. He felt… empty. Like all of his happiness was sucked out of his body, but the strange thing was that he didn't feel said either. He didn't mind that didn't feel a thing. Saeyoung could finally focus on his work now. He didn't argue with Vanderwood, didn't make jokes or built stupid things.  
He did his job for once. Maybe a broken heart wasn't that bad. Maybe being alone was better than having a weakness. Nothing could touch him now, or hurt him.  
Why did he care so much about someone? Everyone he ever cared about betrayed him. V, Rika and now Mc. He doesn't want to think about what V and Rika did.  
Saeyoung bit on his lip and typed away. He suddenly heard his phone ring. He picked up his phone without checking who was calling him. "Ya?" He coldy said.  
He wasn't in the mood for the jokes. "Hi… Seven." A sudden chill went up his spine. It was Mc. Saeyoung didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. "I noticed something strange and I think you can help me… So please hear me out?" She was close to tears. He noticed it by the way she sounded. "Oh, uhm… sure. What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I think this unknown person called me. He… said he was coming to get me. You know the address so please send someone over or come over… I am sorry for panicking,  
but I am seriously scared." He almost dropped his phone. Saeran called her? He checked the security system quickly and saw he messed with it again. "Oh no."  
Saeyoung quietly said. "Uhm.. hold on I will try to reach V and I will call you ASAP." His heart was racing and his mind was trying to process everything at once. "Please.. help me." Mc's words cut through his heart like a knife. "I'll try to." He hung up and immediately called V. Luckily V picked up after a couple of times. "Oh V! Thank the lord you picked up.  
Mc is in danger. This person 'Unknown' called her and basically threatened to abduct her of something worse… plus our security system is hacked." Saeyoung talked really fast.  
He needed to save her. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. Yoosung wouldn't either. "Calm down Luciel, it's going to be alright." Even if Saeyoung kind of hated him for what he did in his other 'life' he was glad to hear his voice. He needed to stay calm. "Go to the apartment. You know how to fix the security system right?  
I will come back and meet up with you guys. If anything happens in the meantime, call me." V said. Saeyoung sighed in relief. "Yeah. I will. Can I tell the others what's going on? Yoosung probably wants the address." He was already getting his hacking equipment and other necessary stuff. "… You can tell them what's going on, but not the address.  
You know it is dangerous." Saeyoung knew that would be the answer, but was kind of happy he had Mc for his own for only a small amount of time.  
"You should talk with Yoosung, though. You guys still have some unresolved issues. He will be upset when I tell him I can't tell the address even when Mc is in dangerous."  
V was quiet for a moment. "Yeah… I should. I am sorry for the trouble Luciel. Try to stay safe, okay?" Saeyoung smiled. "No problem. I am the defender of justice remember?  
Gotta hurry though!" With those words he hung up again and went to the apartment.

Yoosung was more than angry. When Saeyoung poster a quick update of the situation Yoosung was online so as Mc. Mc did try to calm down Yoosung telling him it would be okay and that she trusted Saeyoung to fix the security system and protect her, but that wasn't enough for Yoosung. Saeyoung's phone vibrated again.  
"Why can't you just tell me her address!?" Yoosung asked. He sighed and wanted to ignore it so badly but he can't. "V said I can't. What if the hacker tries to get you, too?  
I think they want to information and not Mc. I think they want to bait her out of the apartment so they can steal the information."  
Honestly Saeyoung doesn't know what they are up to now, but he couldn't risk getting Mc get hurt.  
"I agree with Seven. I wish I could be with you right now Yoosung but Seven can help me the best right now. We will see each other at the party so please don't be worried~! Everything will work out." Mc said in the chat messenger. That seemed to calm down Yoosung so he ignored the chat right now and rushed over to Mc.

Saeyoung was completely out of breath when he reached the apartment and knocked on the door. "Mc… it's me! Seven! Please don't be scared when I open the door, okay?"  
he said. He opened to door after a couple of seconds and saw Mc sitting on the floor, in tears. She was really scared. "… I am sorry for taking so long." Saeyoung said.  
He wanted to hold her so badly, but that wouldn't be fair. She wasn't his. "Seven, thanks for coming…" Mc said with a sad smile. She was trying to be brave, to be strong, even when she was on the edge of breaking. He admired her so much. "Ah… don't mention it." Saeyoung felt a bit awkward. He walked towards her and reached out his hand to pull her up. Mc took his hand and stood up, looking up at him with those golden eyes he came to love. He held her hand for a couple of seconds. Mc was still looking at him,  
but now with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "I have this weird feeling that I've saw you before even when I know I haven't…" She shook her head and pulled her hand back. "Sorry, forget what I just said." Saeyoung heart made a little jump. Is she remembering it…? He couldn't help but tearing up. "Seven…?" Mc sounded worried.  
Saeyoung wiped away his tears and smiled. "Nah. Don't worry. I will go to work now, try to not disturb me alright? Keep eating well and just… relax. I will keep you safe."  
He sat down on a chair and got his laptop. He put on his headphones and tried to ignore Mc, which was super hard to do since he loved her so much… But he had no other choice than pretending that he felt nothing for her.


	6. Chapter 6 - A spark of hope

**A slightly more happy chapter~! I am on day 6 in 707's deep route and the feels ;w;  
I hope you all will like this chapter 3**

 **\- Glimpse of Light**

* * *

Chapter 6 – A spark of hope

The sun was setting slowly. Saeyoung heard birds outside singing and the wind blowing through the leaves. Mc was in the kitchen making dinner.  
He couldn't believe they were in the same situation as before, but now it was slightly different. She was in love with Yoosung. Saeyoung was slowly accepting it.  
His goal was now to save Saeran and keep Mc safe. She deserved to be happy. They hadn't exchanged much words. Mc listened to him, she tried to not to disturb him in any way. Saeyoung smelled curry and his belly made a sound. It was a long time since he had a home cooked meal prepared for him. Mc was singing softly. It sounded so cute.  
His heart fluttered a little bit. How come his feelings weren't changing for her? He sighed and went to the kitchen, leaning against the door opening.  
Her long brown hair was in a braid and she was wearing a sweater. She looked so beautiful. In his eyes Mc was the most beautiful woman he ever met. Saeyoung smiled.  
"How is it going? Nothing burned yet?" he asked her. Mc turned around and chuckled. "I am surprised myself. Normally the kitchen would be a disaster. Smoke everywhere and me hiding somewhere in the corner, praying my creation wasn't going to eat me instead." Saeyoung laughed and shook his head. "My my. It seems my presence is at least  
good for the food." No. He shouldn't talk to her. He can't be close to her. He adverted his eyes and turned around. "Just… make sure it is edible." Saeyoung's voice turned emotionless and he walked away. Mc didn't respond. It was better if he stayed professional. Being friends with her was too painful. He wish he could be like Jumin,  
he seemed to have absolute control over his emotions. Saeyoung sat down on his spot again and continued working. "Wait, Seven!" Mc was standing in front of him.  
She looked worried. "Did I do something wrong? I have the feeling you don't want to be around me… Ah, I am sorry if I jumped to conclusions." She fiddled with the end of her sweater, being obviously nervous. The problem was that he actually wanted to be around her too much. He was going to regret his answer so, so much.  
Saeyoung looked deep into her golden eyes. "Nope. Bullseye. I don't want to around you." When he spoke those words mc's eyes teared up and she took a step back.  
"Why…?" She asked with a trembling voice. His heart was aching so much. He didn't wanted to hurt her like this, but it seemed like he had no choice. She would try to talk to him and make silly jokes. She would smile at him and be around him. He would see her and Yoosung be happy together. After this was solved he would quit the RFA and move away. "Because I don't like you." Saeyoung said coldly. Mc nodded and wiped away her tears. "I… see. I am sorry for making you do this then, heh…" She tried to laugh.  
Saeyoung wanted to hug her so badly, kiss those tears away. "By tomorrow I'll be gone, don't worry." He said. The birds stopped singing.

Mc was sleeping in her room. She still brought him his dinner and then left to eat in her room by herself. That was 5 hours ago. It was now around midnight.  
Saeyoung checked silently if she was okay. Mc was in her bed and had her covers pulled up until her face. She looked so tiny, so… vulnerable. He felt so bad for hurting her. Saeyoung walked towards her and knelt in front of her. "I am sorry for pushing you away like that…" He whispered. He stroked her hair. It felt so soft.  
"I am sorry for lying like that. You mean the world to me, Mc…" His eyes welled up again. Why did he cry so much lately? He should let the past be past, but he felt like he needed to say those things. He needed to get it off his chest. "I… lo-" Just when he was about to finish his sentence Mc opened her eyes. "Seven…?" Her voice was still drowsy and she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?" Saeyoung moved away from her, feeling really embarrassed. "A-ah I… am sorry for waking you up, forget it!" His face heated up.  
Mc grabbed his hand. "I heard your voice in my dream. You told me you were sorry, weren't you?" Saeyound kept his mouth shut. He didn't expect her to wake up.  
"Are you sorry?" She pressed on. "Y-yeah." He pulled his hand back and stared at the ground, feeling really small. He suddenly felt something leaning against her. Mc wrapped her arms around him, holding him. "I don't know what happened to you, or what's hurting you so much… but you deserve to be happy. Please, cheer up soon." She whispered. Saeyoung started crying again and held her closely to him. "Please… don't leave me behind." His voice was hoarse and he barely manged to say that.  
Mc surely was confused by now. "I won't. I am here Saeyoung." He looked up to her. "How do you know my real name? I never told you…" He told her in the different time line, but never in this one. So how did she know? Mc shook her head, staring back at him. "I don't know…" He smiled at her. "Keep it a secret, alright?" Saeyoung pulled her back in the hug, not caring anymore. He just needed her by her side. Maybe there was still hope for him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Remember me

**Once again thank you for the kind reviews it makes me incredibly happy to read them.**  
 **Also thank you for all the favs and follows~!**  
 **I hope this chapter isn't too fluffy for some of you but I couldn't resist**

 **\- Glimpse of Light**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Remember me**_

Saeyoung smiled when he opened his eyes and saw Mc leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, sound asleep. They were up all night, talking about everything what popped up in their minds. Favourite meals, movies, songs. Nothing was awkward or weird. Saeyoung always longed for this kind of relationship, even though he thought  
he would never deserve it. He wasn't just goofing around. He fixed the security system and tracked the phone call which was connected to a cell phone who is located around here. He was also watching satellite feed around the secret base… where Saeran was. Hopefully this time the encounter will go better than last time he met him.  
It was weird knowing he wouldn't remember anything. His head was feeling heavy again trying to remember what memory was fake and what he wasn't supposed to know yet. Mc woke up and yawned. "Good morning…" She looked at him and blushed deeply. "O-oh god sorry." She took some distance from him. Saeyoung didn't say anything.  
He was staring at the ground shyly. "Hey… can I ask you something?" Saeyoung nodded. "Yeah, of course." He stood up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for  
them both. Mc followed him and grabbed the sleeve from his sweater. "Why do you call yourself Luciel?" She asked. Saeyoung smiled remembering the first time they had this conversation. "Well, the short version of the story is that I had a rough childhood and ran kind of away from my family. I needed a fresh start and a new name or else I would've been killed. I like the name Luciel so that's it." Saeran… He wanted to tell her about it but he still can't. "It's funny. Normally I would've joked about it and hid the truth but talking to you makes me feel better. I want you to know the truth about me." He turned around and then he saw mc sitting on the floor, holding her head.  
"What's wrong?" He knelt down next to her and lifted her face up so he could look closely at her. "Are you feeling sick?" Mc stared blankly at him. She saw pale and was trembling. "Saeyoung…" God how he loved hearing his real name. "I… am having weird flashbacks." His stomach was filled with butterflies. Could it be…?  
"What kind of flashbacks?" He slowly asked. Perhaps it was not what he thought it was. He should be careful. Mc held on to him, squeezing his arms. "Am I going insane?  
I just keep seeing this weird building with this white haired boy with mint green eyes. I keep hearing you yell at me to stay away because you're a dangerous person.  
In my dreams you give me this robot cat which is programmed to act like you if you might disappear. I can't make any sense out of this… God… my head hurts so much…." Saeyoung realised he was smiling. She was truly remembering it. He should be honest now. "Okay… mc… let's sit down for a moment, okay? I need to tell you something."  
She nodded and sat down in a chair.

When Saeyoung was done talking mc just shook her head. "H-how?" She stood up and grabbed a bag of honey Buddha Chips. She started eating it and sighed.  
"I just need a minute to take this all in." He expected her to cry or scream, if anything he expected her trying to deny it. He should've known she wasn't like that.  
She was the most cheerful girl he knew. Mc glared at him with an odd look on her face. "What is it?" He asked. Saeyoung was starting to feel nervous.  
"So you loved me all this time?" He choked on his drink. He looked away embarrassed. "Doesn't really matter now, does it? Yoosung has your heart." Please deny it, please deny it, please deny it… His heart was almost bursting out of his chest. Saeyoung couldn't live through another broken heart. Why did he ask when deep down he knew the answer? "I'm not sure… you feel like home. We have this connection… I suppose." Mc took another handful of the Honey Buddha chips. Saeyoung walked towards her and bit into the other half of the Honey Buddha Chips she had still sticking out of her mouth. Their lips were so close right now. It took everything in him to not kiss her. He liked seeing her flustered face when he teased her like that. He almost forgot how it looked like. "I suppose so." He answered with an awkward wink. Saeyoung ran away to the bathroom.  
He was awful at flirting. How can he be afraid of a girl but not afraid of dying? It didn't make any sense. He has been in so many dangerous situations, but still being around  
this girl was sometimes terrifying for him. He would do anything for her. She made him feel alive and that was scary. He felt his heart beating around her.  
He was aware of the air he was breathing. He loved her and when you love someone you have something to lose. He loved Saeran and her so much and he still lost them  
in an impossible way. What if he woke up tomorrow and everything was reset again? Saeyoung slid down the wall and grabbed his necklace, clutching it in his hand.  
"God..? If you hear me please let this girl in this house remember me. Don't let her forget me… please… I am begging you." His voice broke and he held back his tears.  
He needed to be strong again. Mc knocked on the door. "Saeyoung…" He opened the door for her and before he could say anything she kissed him. Her lips tasted like Honey Buddha Chips and the universe. "I love you too." Mc smiled and the world stopped for a second. He wanted to remember this moment forever. His broken heart was glued back together in this very moment because of those four words. " Saeyoung looked at her with love in his eyes, smiling. "Thank you…" He whispered and then he grabbed her hand, pulling her back in a hug. "Let's get married at a space station, okay?" Mc said in his arms. Saeyoung laughed and lifted her up in the air.  
"I wouldn't want anything else in the world."


End file.
